The present invention relates generally to visual displays and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a three-dimensional light pattern.
Light displays that are responsive to an audio signal, for example an audio signal generated by a music system, are known in the prior art. Such systems are used in a variety of commercial and non-commercial applications and may include light generated by lasers or incandescent bulbs as well as light viewed directly or projected onto a viewing screen or other medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,982 discloses a light show apparatus that utilizes an incandescent lamp and/or one or more stroboscopic flashtubes. The generated light passes through a horizontal transparent plate coupled to a voice coil, activation of the voice coil causing the transparent plate to vibrate. The upper surface of the transparent plate includes a plurality of particles that move in response to the vibration of the transparent plate. The plurality of particles may be transparent, translucent, or opaque and may be clear or colored. An optical system such as a prism and a lens system are used to focus the light onto a viewing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,197 discloses a light display apparatus in which the light from a laser beam is reflected off of a front surface mirror to the viewing system. The mirror is mounted on a speaker that is coupled to a music system or other audio input. As the speaker vibrates in response to the frequency and amplitude of the input signal, the mirror vibrates causing the reflected laser beam to form a two-dimensional display pattern on the viewing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,361 discloses a light display apparatus that utilizes a plurality of lasers mounted within a housing, the housing including a transparent window. The lasers, when actuated, are disposed to emit light beams generally towards the transparent window. The system is designed to actuate different lasers depending upon the frequency and amplitude of a signal from a music system.
What is needed in the art is a visual display that generates a three-dimensional image. The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for generating such a display.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for generating a three-dimensional image. According to one aspect of the invention, one or more laser beams are directed at a mirror. The mirror is flexibly attached to the vibrating portion of a suitable transducer, for example a speaker, the transducer being coupled to a signal source. Suitable signal sources include, but are not limited to, radio and television tuners, CD players, tape decks, VCRs, musical instruments with suitable signal outputs, and signal generators. The laser beam(s) reflected by the mirror is directed at a rotating viewing surface, the viewing surface being semi-transparent. Due to the rotation of the viewing surface, a three-dimensional image is formed that can be viewed from multiple angles.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, multiple transducer/mirror pairs are used to enhance the three-dimensional image generated by the display system. Multiple lasers or a single laser in conjunction with one or more beam splitters are used as the light sources for the multiple transducer/mirror pairs.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.